undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 1
It was a silent night and William was driving down an empty road in his three seater truck keeping a watchfull eye on the road ahead of him as he carefully manouvered around the vehicles littered around the road. It was dark outside but through the headlights on the top of the truck he could see mostly infront of him. He had no idea what time it was but he judged it was around midnight and taking a quick glance at his watch he noticed it gave the same conclusion, however he didnt actually know whether the time on it was right or not causing William to sigh, he just wished he would be able to tell the time just once these days. Slowing the truck to a stop he reached over the other two seats next to him and picked up his flashlight before using it and doing a quick look over outside. Seeing no zombies he smiled and turned around in his seat to the little area behind the seats and lifted up a blanket to reveal a bag of guns as well as some other weapons both melee and ranged around it. Picking out his crossbow he quickly examined it to make sure nothing was wrong with it before he reached back again and grabbed his 5 arrows before sliding each of them into the little holder near the front of the weapon before exiting the vehicle once he'd done another look over outside. ---- Once he got out he attached the flashlight to his crossbow before looking around at the numerous cars grinning to himself at how lucky he was. "damn, this must be a gold mine" William said to himself as he walked over to the nearest car and tried to open the the boot and grinned even more when the boot did indeed open revealing it held a load of bags which by the looks of it were filled with clothes and other things. "well, well, well must be christmas" William laughed to himself before sliding his crossbow to his shoulder and grabbing two bags and heading back to his truck where he put the two bags in the "bed" of the truck. However as he was heading back to get the three other bags he heard a loud woman's scream and instantly went into defensive mode. ---- Running to the sound he shined his flashlight up and saw a woman struggling to hold back a zombie as it tried to bit her arm off "SHIT" William said to himself before putting his crossbow up against his leg and pulling back the string silently cursing to himself as it took a while to load the weapon. Taking a quick look up as he was grabbing an arrow he noticed as a second zombie was heading over to the scene as well causing William to curse once again and look around for any kind of melee weapon he could use knowing that it would take too long to load the crossbow twice. After a couple of seconds of searching while finally putting the arrow into the crossbow, something caught his eye under a car and by using the flashlight he saw it was a crowbar and he instantly formed a plan in his head. Standing straight up again, he carefully aimed at the the zombie that was coming towards the woman and fired, praying to God it would hit and his prairs were answered as it hit the zombie straight in the forehead sending it tumbling down to the ground. Using a quick second, he congratulated himself before slinging the crossbow over his shoulder, grabbing the crowbar from beneath the car and rushed forward before swinging the weapon straight into the monster's head just as it was about to take a bite into the woman's arm. Gasping the woman moved away from him and looked at him in shock while he grabbed his arrow from the zombies forehead, however as he turned to talk to the woman he heard a most horrible sound and when he turned he saw what he feared... a small herd of zombies coming there way. "come on" William said to the woman before quickly rushing towards his truck but stopped when he heard the woman speak a little. "what?" she asked him looking confused causing William to raise his eyebrow. "zombies, ya know the ones that wanna bite ya face off, load of 'em, coming THIS WAY" he said pointing to said loads of zombies "and i'd rather not get devoured while ya try to work out what just happened, now COME ON" he ordered her and this time when she saw the load of zombies she followed him. Skidding to a holt when they reached the truck he pratically shoved the crowbar and arrow into the woman's hands while he grabbed the three bags awkwardly and took them to the back of the truck "well get in" he told her taking a moment to roll his eyes at the woman, seriously how the fuck did she survive this long? thought William. Snapping out of another little transe, the woman quickly got into the passenger side of the truck and closed the door while William chucked the bags in the "bed" before joining the woman inside of the truck, quickly putting his crossbow in the back and starting up the vehicle before moving it backwards through the road, thankfull he memorized where the vehicles had been scattered in the path. ---- Once they were a safe distance away from the zombies, William growled and turned to the woman "what the hell? ya know we could've died back there because ya couldn't get ya ass in gear?" William near shouted at her while she just carefully looked at him...no watching him, almost like judging him? "how the hell have ya survived this far?" William asked out loud turning his attention back to the road until she finally spoke again. "by giving my body" she stated simply but all William could do was turn to her and squint "are you fucking serious?" he asked her and she nodded. Turning his looking back to the road he just shrugged. "fine, whatever theres a crossroads up ahead i'll drop you off there" he stated causing her to turn to look at him in disbelief and he could tell she was already trying to find ways to stay with him somehow, that aint gonna be happening William thought to himself. However that thought was pushed aside when he noticed her shivering and finally noticed that she wasn't exactly wearing proper clothes "ya cold" he stated and she looked at him "there's a jacket in the back ya can take it, I aint gonna wear it" he continued before averting his eyes as she gave him a thankful smile and turned so she could reach for the jacket. Not long after, William heard a gasp and he knew exactly why "YES I do have a load of weapons in the back of my truck, I was a gunnary seargent in the military so I had acess to them" William answered her before she even asked the question. Nodding she sat back down on her seat now with the jacket on "cool"she said turning to look out the window and William remained looking forward noticing the crossroads should appear soon. "i'm William" he introduced himself and the woman raised an eyebrow but shrugged "Natasha" she responded, still with her eyes outside. Sighing to himself, William turned to face her "you can stay IF you do two things" he stated and Natasha turned to look at him with the "I could kiss you look". "one: you follow my rules" he stated and she nodded "two: you dont get in my way" he continued and she nodded again, promising to keep to that and smiled at him but he just instead returned his focus to the road. "so where we heading?" Natasha asked with a sudden happy attitude. "Charleston......" William responded. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues